The Angel's sword
by Mortimer Riddle
Summary: Getting a new Kekkei Genkai is a mind blowing itself, but learning that a Hokage you thought that you could trust is not as friendly and trustful as first thought is out of line. Read as Naruto goes against Konoha, joining Itachi in killing his own clan, joining Akatsuki and then building a village his own... a lot can happen during that time, you know? Family: Itachi, Kyuubi.
1. The Tenken

**Okay, stuggling through getting over a writer block is so much easier when you have a friend helping you. Here is the first chapter of my new story hope you like it. P.S: I am trying to get through the grammer, they are killing me too sometimes.**

**Chapter one; The Tenken.**

A five years old blond haired, almost like gold, boy ran down the darkened streets of Konoha. His blue eyes was widen with fear as he knew he had to run with all his might away from the crowd that was out for blood, his blood.

The boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki and he had not a single clue why the day he was born was also the day everyone in the village burst with anger and start to hurt him. Hell he couldn't even count every broken bones, deadly cuts and more that he got every birthday. It was a wonder he was alive. Naruto dashed to the right and came to a halt, why? Because in front of him was the last people he wanted to see on his birthday. The ANBUs.

"What do we have here?" said one of the ANBUs with a bear mask on his face, eyeing Naruto up and down and the villagars paushed and made a huge circle around Naruto and the ANBUs, cheering the ANBUs on.

"I dunno, Bear. A demon I say" said the ANBU with a Hawk mask, clearly a Hyuuga if one was to look into the mask's hole they would she the Hyuuga's famous Kekkei Genkai Eyes.

"Then let's get rid of it!" snapped Bear angrily.

Naruto turned to get away from there only to be pushed by a woman with pink hair. The woman pushed so that Naruto fell against one of the ANBUs that was there, a kunai went straight into the back of Naruto's stomach costing him to scream in pain.

20 minutes away a person stopped in pure terror. He had a raven mask on him and was clearly a ANBU, however this one had a katana too which clearly showed that he was a captain of the ANBUs. "No" said the Raven before running of towards where he had heard the all too familiar scream, after 5 years of watching over the said child, it is impossible to forget that child's voice.

What Raven saw when he came to the spot made his blood run cold. The crowd was from all sides of the child and the people took turn in hurting poor Naruto. Quickly Raven looked around after the ANBU that was supposed to watch over Naruto and his eyes turned red with three tomoes spinning around them when he saw the ANBU. The blasted ANBU was reading a fucking book, the fucking orange book known as Ichi Ichi Paradise. "Blast it Kakashi Hatake!" snarled Raven in his mind.

Itachi then jumped down off the roof into the middle of the crowd, glaring right at the ANBU. "Make sure that I will report this Bear, Hawk. You will find that I don't go soft on people that attacks people we was supposed to protect." said Raven coldly.

"What?!" shouted a very drunk person. "He is a demon not even human, he is the KYUU..." started the drunk person only to have himself beheaded by the Raven ANBU, reminding everyone of the Third's law.

Bear and Hawk swallowed deeply, they suddenly reminded of the rather harsh training under Raven, if that was soft, what is harsh in Raven's mind?

Turning away, Raven carefully picked up the blood covered, passed out, Naruto. He winced at every wound Naruto had. Even the Kyuubi wouldn't be able to heal them all in time. using the sunshin he made himself and Naruto disappear from the streets into his own room. Quickly Raven threw away the mask showing a youthful male which almost looked to be only 14 years old. The male's eyes had gone back to his black eyes. Black hair was pulled into a ponytail.

Thanking whatever god that existed in the heavens that he knew some healing jutus, quickly setting to work to heal the very slowly healing wounds.

The male figured that Kyuubi was trying to heal them all but the huge amount of wounds on Naruto's body was too many that it took a slower then normal progress.

"Blast it all" snapped the male when he realize he didn't have the blood pills. Quickly he ran into his mother and father's room and searched the boxes for what he needed to transfer the blood from him into Naruto.

"Come on, mother. Where did you put it" the male whispered in a hurry as he went through 10 boxes in the room before finding it and quickly grabbed it and took it to his own bedroom where Naruto laid.

The male quickly got the IV onto his arm and then onto Naruto's chest just above where Naruto's heart was. Knowing very well if the heart beated out the blood he transfered to Naruto it would go a lot quicker. The man then held his arm above Naruto also making the blood fall through the IV into Naruto.

***mindscape***

In Naruto's mindscape, inside a huge golden gate a huge fox paushed in pure shock. Red eyes was widen in shock. "This..." started the almighty Kyuubi, or at least she was almighty when she was once free. "Well Uchiha, you got my thanks for saving my kit, but I will have to do something with that DNA you just gave me to mess with" snickered the Kyuubi softly.

"I wonder..." the Kyuubi then jumped right in with messing with the Kekkei Genkai that was in said Uchiha's blood to be more useful to her host.

***exist mindscape***

Exhausted after both healing Naruto and giving his blood he got he IV away and almost fell down into a armchair beside the window near the bed. "I know I have to report to the Hokage about this" mumbled the Uchiha softly to himself.

"But it is just unbelivable how this have taken a huge turn. The first time I got the mission of watching over Naruto he seemed like a happy kid.." the Uchiha's eyes darkened suddenly. "But when darkness falls over Konoha people goes out their way to hurt him. I can't stand this, it feels like I NEED to do something" Uchiha continue mostly to himself, being too exhausted to just think it.

***mindscape***

Unknowingly to the Uchiha, Kyuubi inside Naruto snorted rather unbecoming of a female. "No? What makes you think that?" asked Kyuubi sarcastic, she has been watching over Naruto since she first was sealed into him and even Kyuubi which never liked her hosts before has become to care about Naruto like he was her son.

Around every host Kyuubi had ever had, Naruto had been the one that had the worst life ever, At first Kyuubi had been annoyed and very irritated that Naruto kept smiing every day after she had healed him. But during the time she had become very fond of her host. It seemed that no matter how it hurts, how much pain you inflicted on the small boy, he always stood up with a big smile on his face.

"You're really inspiring, Naruto" mumbled Kyuubi softly.

"Now what are you up to now, boy?" asked Kyuubi suddenly and looked back at the scene that she could watch the outside world.

***exist mindscape***

Said 'boy', which happen to be the Uchiha in question had suddenly stood up and started to make traps seals on the window and door before leaving, he had to get to the Hokage, he had to ask what he would do with Naruto's attackers.

Naruto slowly woke up in the bed and he gasped at the room he was it, it was so neatly made and laid out that he must be in a heir of a clan's bedroom. "Before you gagging at the sight of the room" snapped Kyuubi in Naruto's mind which got Naruto to jump at the unexpected voice although he was no stranger to it. "Get into your mindscape, Kit. We need to talk" added Kyuubi more softer.

Naruto would close his eyes and relax as he cleared his mind and slowly but surely entered his mindscape where a woman with blood red hair reaching down to her waist and a red kimono over her very curvy but muscular body, she was sitting on a rock in the forest that Naruto always makes when he enters his mindscape.

***inside the mindscape***

"Kurama-san!" said Naruto with a happy grin when she saw her. Kyuubi, or Kurama to her friend smiled back. "what happen?" Naruto suddenly asked.

Kurama smiled and told Naruto that he had been rescued by the Raven ANBU which had always watched over Naruto with goodness in his heart. He also was healed by said ANBU.

"There is also something else I need to talk to you about, something that involves this Uchiha and his blood" said Kurama suddenly which got Naruto's attention more sharper then before, Kurama always loved this part of Naruto. When something important needs to be discussed he always turned sharp and serious.

"What I am about to tell you Naruto, you can't tell anyone, just the Uchiha that helped you. Not even Hokage has to know" said Kurama urgently. Naruto was suprised at the tone Kurama has taken and nodded.

"Give me your word on it Naruto" said Kurama gently but her red eyes was filled with a seriousness that what she would tell Naruto would make Konoha's Foundation shake.

"You have my word Kurama, I won't tell anyone" said Naruto seriously and Kurama breathed out in relief.

"Mr. Uchiha had to give you his blood, in doing so he gave me informations about his Kekkei Genkai" started Kurama. "I know that my creator, The Sage of the six path had a son who became a Uchiha. Anyway back to the point. I messed around with the Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha and added things I found in the Sharingan, making those small peices stronger and added my own touches into it" continue Kurama.

Naruto wondered where Kurama was going with this before paling. "You gave me a new Kekkei Genkai?" asked Naruto shocked.

"Yes" Kurama said honestly.

"So?" started Naruto, waiting for Kurama to explain and she blushed in embarassment when she knew that Naruto wanted to know exactly what she did.

Kurama coughed to regain herself. "As I said I messed around with it. The Sharingan is no longer Red and Black for you, but White and Black. Where the red should have been is where the White now is." said Kurama. "You will have the ability to copy moves, but not only moves but even other people's Kekkei Genkai, once copied you will have the informations of that Kekkei Genkai in your mind BUT you need to practice the moves most suited ot that Kekkei Genaki. Take the Byakugan for exemple. Say you copy the Byakugan, however that alone won't help you with the Juken, you need to practice the Juken, you won't just 'know' how to do it, it needs to be practice." explained Kurama.

Naruto was starting to feel the need of jumping up and down screaming about getting a superior Kekkei Genkai however he squashed that personality down harshly, now it was not the time to act like a idiot. However that didn't stop the increasingly widen eyes of shock from every word that Kurama said.

"Then there is the fact that Senju was one of the Sage's sons too. I have no clue what they got or anything so you will have to find that out yourself, I have however increased it to a point that you would know what is from Senju and what is from Uchiha" explained Kurama briskily.

"There is a catch." said Naruto suddenly, he knew this amount of Power was basicly from the gods.

"Of course there is a catch, life always has catches" said Kurama with a roll of her red eyes. "The Catch is... I do not want Konoha to have this Kekkei Genaki. I want you to have the life time goal to get the hell out of this hellhole and create a new village" said Kurama.

"So... what are we going to call it?" asked Naruto softly.

"Tenken" said Kurama "Short of Tenshi no Ken." said Kurama and Naruto would smirk.

"The Angel's sword" they said together with smiliar smirks.


	2. The Lazy Shadow: Shikamaru Nara

**Chapter 2: The Lazy Shadow: Shikamaru Nara.**

Naruto returned out from the mindscape just when the door open and the Uchiha which saved him entered. His face was carefully blank but the sharingan that was activated informed Naruto that Uchiha was mad about something.

"R-Raven?" asked Naruto slowly and confused, acting like he had just woken up.

"Naruto?" came Uchiha's suprised voice, his suprised disactivated the sharingan and he quickly joined Naruto's side. "Dear Lord, you scared me. When I saw you there defeneceless and injured beyond humanity..." Uchiha's voice broke as tears suddenly fell from Uchiha's eyes.

"Itachi?" asked Naruto suddenly, he knew Itachi, how couldn't he when he have seen Itachi with his little brother everyday walking the streets with Sasuke on his back?

"I'm sorry" mumbled Itachi suddenly and whipped the tears away. "It's just..." Itachi stopped talking and looked resigned and very displeased plus a huge amount of anger.

Naruto held himself back from flinching away at this however he Heard Kurama's voice in his head. "Now what can the little weasel think about?" asked Kurama jokingly. Naruto was now forced to hold back a laughter.

"Naruto... what I am about to tell you... you can't tell anyone. It can mean my death" said Itachi suddenly.

"If you mean about the Kyuubi, I already know" said Naruto honestly, what else could he do? Itachi had saved him.

Itachi stared before sighing deeply. "Well that was partly the thing I wanted to tell you about... since you already knew that part, it will make it easier for me" said Itahci with Another sigh of relief. "Although you have to tell me how you know about Kyuubi later" he added.

"Deal" said Naruto with a small smile, however that smile slipped away when he saw how serious and angry Itachi was.

"Naruto, I went to report what happen at the streets, as I reported it all. Since they had broken the law and all that. The thing that got me shocked was that Hokage just said 'so?'" said Itachi and Naruto's eyes widen.

"What do you mean, 'so?'" snapped Kurama in Naruto's head shocked.

Itachi's jawline tighten in anger. "So I made some stealth work of spying to get more informations about you other then your parents died when Kyuubi attacked... I do not think you will like it at all" said Itachi as he pulled up a black book, red twin swords and scrolls.

"Ryūketsu no arashi..." whispered Kurama in shock, she never thought she would see Kushina's swords again.

"The Bloody Storm? Ryūketsu no arashi?" asked Naruto confused.

"Naruto... I do not know if you know already. But you are the son of Kushina Uzumaki from Uzugakure and the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Despite this... because you have Kyuubi sealed away. People will hate the thing inside you but they now see you as Kyuubi." Itachi took a Deep breath.

"Naruto. They are thinking of breaking you apart, keeping away your rightful inheirtance, which I admit this is just a few of them, however once they broke you they will turn you into a weapon and then throw you away when you have reached your use." said Itachi.

Naruto was pale before he shook his head and looked at Naruto. "Itachi... I... I really do not know what to say... however Kurama tells me to tell you something important" said Naruto slowly and Itachi showed into a sign that he was listening.

Naruto went straight down to business, telling Itachi about the newly given Tenken and how it was made to be.

Naruto so wished he had a camera so he could get a picture of the shocked and mostly disbelieved look on Itachi's face.

"Naruto..." said Itachi with a very deep sigh. "I am not up for jokes now" he said but when he looked into Naruto's eyes he saw nothing but seriousness. "Please tell me it was a joke" Itachii then said now in disbelieved again.

Naruto would shake his head slowly and Itachi stared in shock. "W-wow... Kyuu...I mean, Kurama can do that?" asked Itachi and Naruto nodded.

"This is getting interesting" said Itachi softly, Naruto could almost see Itachi's brain working quickly. "Say Naruto, what would you say if I teach you about the 'sharingan' part of your Tenken and train you at the same time?" asked Itachi suddenly.

Did Naruto just hear right? A Uchiha offer to teach a outsider? what have the World come down to?

***Five years Time skip***

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze sat ontop of the Yondaime Hokage's head on the Hokage Mountain, watching the sunrise and the villlage become alive as people woke up and went to work, ninjas jumping roof to roof, either getting missions or leave for a mission.

Naruto shuddered as he remembered how harsh Itachi-sensei was when he was 5, it felt like he was going to hell and back at least 50 times each day. And if that was not enough, even Kurama had jumped in on that torture when he accidently copied the Byakugan from someone named Neji Hyuuga.

"But it did a lot of good" said Naruto with a small smile on his lips. Naruto's hair had grown. in fact he looked a lot like his father had done when Minato was Naruto's age. Itachi had even brought Naruto a pair of black pants, ninja sandles and a black shirt with the Tenken on each sleeve. Naruto had decided that the Tenken was going to be his own clan's symbol however no one needed to know what it meant.

Naruto stiffen as he heard someone walk over, he looked over and then relaxed as he saw Itachi, now 19 years old, sat down beside him. However the sad look on Itachi's face made Naruto narrow his eyes.

"Naruto... I just got the order to slay my clan tonight" said Itachi through a hand code they had made up together, it was their secret was to speak to each other.

Naruto would narrow his eyes at this, they all knew what the Hokage saw in the ninja, they was just tools for the Hokage.

"You won't be alone" said Naruto through the hand codes. "We was waiting for a chance to get out of here, this is our chance" continue Naruto through the hand codes.

"I do not want to kill my brother." said Itachi again using the handcodes.

"Then don't, just remember that Sasuke might hate you later on" said Naruto and looked sharply into Itachi's eyes.

"I know" said Itachi, now using his voice instead, he then sighed sadly.

They both got up and went seperate ways, they knew that they would meet up at midnight near the Uchiha Restrict, Naruto also knew that he had to say goodbye to the Academy, he would never truly be a ninja. He huffed, not like he wanted to be one of Konoha's ninjas anymore, he didn't fancy being a tool but he went along with it the day Hokage came to get him written into the Academy, acting as a caring grandfather.

Naruto shook his head and went to the classroom, knowing it was the last time in that classroom today. Naruto suddenly smirked, he just got a idea, a brilliant one at that. What if he copy the Clans Kekkei Genkai before leaving, at least the Kekkei Genkai he feels safe to use?

"Oh I starting to like your thinking Naruto!" said Kurama in a joyish grin. "That the Nara clan's shadow, I always liked that part of them" said Kurama and Naruto nodded slowly to himself.

At lunch break Naruto went to find Shikamaru, for a lazy guy, Shikamaru sure is fast to move outdoor to watch the clouds.

Shikamaru yawn softly as he look up at the clouds. "Man...school is so troublesome..." He mumbled softly as he close his eyes.

Naruto would sit down beside Shikamaru. "It is so troublesome that you forgot your bento?" asked Naruto as he held the small bag that held the said lunch box inside it that belonged to Shikamaru's..

Shikamaru open one eye and look at Naruto. "Oh thanks...must have forgotten about it." He said as he sat up and taking his lunch from Naruto.

Naruto would smirk softly. "Well.. for a lazy person you sure move fast to get your fresh air and watch the clouds" said Naruto and looked up at the sky. "what's so interesting about them anyway?" Naruto asked, he knew he had to make a conversation with Shikamaru since he couldn't ask about clan buisness at once, but he had always wondered about how Shikamaru stayed on top in class even if he did nothing than sleep through it.

Shikamaru place his lunch next to him and lay back down to watch the clouds. "They are free to do whatever they like, they move freely not bonded by the laws of men, no one telling them what to do."

Naruto would look at the clouds, he had to hand it to Shikamaru, he hadn't thought of it that deep. "Freedom..." Naruto mumbled softly. "Do you think there exist that somewhere out there?" asked Naruto gently, however his eyes flashed with sadness.

Shikamaru shrug his shoulders. "I'm not sure...but I hope there is...it'll be nice to be free..." He said softly as he close his eyes

"Hey Shikamaru... I have a question in mind that I have been asking since as far as I can remember..." said Naruto suddenly very gently.

"Hmm? What is it?" Shikamaru asked as he open one eye to look at Naruto. "If you want my lunch you can have it. I'm not really hungry."

Naruto shook his head slowly with a smile. "My question is... What would you do if you... How shall I say this..." Naruto groaned slightly. "What if your Hokage ask you to go against your own clan because of a rumour that said clan would destroy Konoha however you yourself have not heard anything about this plan within your own clan, not even your father mention this to you? Which one would your loyalty lay with then? Konoha or your clan?" asked Naruto.

"...My family...I won't be able to go against the people I care about for people who I don't even know just because of some stupid rumours." said Shikamaru honestly.

Naruto would smile softly. "Your a good person Shikamaru, but if we change the question to this one then. Your clan is planning a attack against the Hokage in order to get control over Konoha. Your Hokage gives you the order to slay every single one of your clan members, even go so far as to tell you to slay children." Naruto would paush softly. "And even if you refuse, or if you do as told. You will still become a wanted ninja. Would you have slayed your clan members or not?"

This cost Shikamaru to paush, he had no idea what he would do if that happen, it was a lose-lose situaction.

Naruto smiled softly. "Just think about it" said Naruto and stood up, leaving Shikamaru to his thoughts. Naruto on the other hand knew that if Shikamaru really was the prodigy he appeared to be, Shikamaru would make the connection the next day when both Naruto and Itachi was gone.

Well, stealing Kekkei Genkai could wait until another time...


End file.
